Just Like A Pill
by loveless0is0my0name
Summary: Just a songfic about Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Song: Just like a pill by Pink. Has WARNIGNS! Oh and there's a sequel out called 'Red Sky, A Sequel'.


um… this is my first songfic… so I'm not too sure if I'm doing everything right.

The song is "Just like a pill" by Pink, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** yea… sad to say but I do NOT own Naruto or Sasuke

**Warnings:** suicide, sasunaru, sasusaku, and umm… drugs. I think that's it.

So on with it!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music played in his mind. His body was sick but he knew why. Sasuke had taken him to the hospital because he was worried. 'Ha! The Uchiha, worried …revolting.' And the song in his mind began…

_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me_

Indeed he was on the floor in the hospital room, alone. Sasuke had just left saying "I'll be back."

_I think I took too much_

But he hadn't taken anything…

_I'm crying here, what have you done?_

The tears were clear as black against white on his tanned, scared face.

_I thought it would be fun_

It isn't.

His mind played out his thoughts to words of the song._  
_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,_

**He** was his life…_  
_

_I can't stay on your morphine, cause it's making me itch_

like a drug …he was addicted. A drug… _  
_

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,_

The cabinet. He fumbled with the lock on it.

_I think I'll get outta here,_

Yes get out, erase the images.

_where I can Run!_

Grabbing the lock and jerking it back, it broke. Snatching the glass pill bottles and breaking them open by slamming them to the floor.

_just as fast as I can_

He swallowed as much as he could. Pill by pill, hoping to erase the memories.

_To the middle of nowhere_

As the drugs took immediate effect his vision scrambled for a moment, like static across a t.v. screen when there's a bad t.v. connection, giving little clips of bright yellows, soft greens, and vibrant blues.

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

Falling back onto the tiled hospital floor broken glass mingled with pills of all shapes, colors, and sizes. He let his mind flare.

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

The static-y colors invaded his vision again as if trying to cover up what he was actually seeing.

_Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_

The words so clear, like they were in a stereo being blared right next to him.

_You keep makin' me ill_

His mind blurred… **you**.

Drawling… until the next words. His head lolled to the side, another cabinet came into view. It was high…

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me_

He giggles. 'Yes I have.' His body moved, sitting up.

_This must be a bad trip_

'It is.' Standing on shaky legs he started to climb the pill cabinet to reach the other one.

_All of the other pills, they were different_

Grasping the locked latch…

_Maybe I should get some help_

he pulled and jerked…

and it broke._  
_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,_

Holding onto the cabinet doors with all his deteriorated strength he had shoved his hand to the back, scooping all the liquid filled bottles and syringes to him… he let go… letting everything fall with him.

_I can't stay on your morphine, cause it's making me itch_

His body bounced, jamming the already broken glass into his thinly covered back. His light hospital gown drank the crimson liquid as it poured out the fresh cuts, getting heavy and full.

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,_

The bottles of liquid crashed around him, creating crystal sounds that smothered his senses.

_I think I'll get outta here,_

'Yes. Escape.' Concentrating on what he was about to do next, he grabbed a bottle that had fallen on him and hadn't broke. He reached for the nearest syringe as a rushed knock was at the door. A chair was placed underneath the handle so no one could get in… now when had he done that, 'No time.' Filling the syringe to it's fullest…

_where I can Run!_

he plunged it deep into his skin. His body convulsed as the drug coursed through his already intoxicated body.

_just as fast as I can_

He curled in on himself, dropping the now empty syringe. The rushed knock became a full bang. More hands rapped on the door.

_To the middle of nowhere_

Senses scattered, lost. His body convulsed again making his chest pound sending shock waves throughout his body, he slid to the floor.

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

His pupils dilated, mouth open in silent screams as saliva leaked out, hands clawing at the floor. This is when the static and fuzzy visions came back, blurring his senses again with the yellow, green, and blue.

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

It was warm, he felt like he was doing something, a physical labor. The yellow covered the soft green grass and sparkled through the brilliant baby blue sky. His vision snatched away by the banging on the door and the yells of his name. "Naruto!"

_Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_

That voice was familiar. 'Ignore it.' It's **him**.

_You keep makin' me ill_

It's **you**!

_Run!_

Thrusted into the vision-dream. Feeling the physical labor as familiar he now knew what it was. 'That's it! I'm running!' His vision filled his sight making everything clear to see… and he ran,

following the songs orders.

_just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere_

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

**Sasuke!**

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

It came back in flashes. The memories. His love, Sasuke, **his drug**. He had seen the pictures that were stashed under Sasuke's nightstand when he rearranged their bedroom furniture. The pictures were from a photo booth. **He** was fucking her, the slut. His heart broke, he couldn't just flat out tell Sasuke what he'd found. He loved Sasuke so he didn't say anything…

_Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_

It ate at him on the inside. His happiness fell into a slow depression. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat. He just watched Sasuke… looking, searching for why he still loved **him**. **He** could be fucking her any moment he's gone. It made him sick inside, so sick to the point his body actually became sick… but he still loved **him**. That was why he was at the hospital.

_You keep makin' me ill_

**Sasuke.**

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,_

His mind vaguely back in reality. He heard the door shaking, the worried voices getting muffled by it. "Naruto!"

_I can't stay on your morphine, cause it's making me itch_

Loud bangs and clicks jarred the door some more and he just stared at it. His eyes had become empty like he had no soul, his skin a deathly white and he just stared and waited.

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch,_

The music again filling his senses covering the sounds as the door was being pushed and hit upon.

_I think I'll get outta here,_

Lying on his stomach, glass sprinkled across the floor underneath and around him, body limp, filled with intoxication, he closed his eyes.

Back to the dream.

_where I can Run!_

_just as fast as I can_

running…

_To the middle of nowhere_

In the sun covered grass he laid there, letting the setting sun cast it's warmth over him.

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

_Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_

**Sasuke.**

_Your keep makin' me ill_

"NARUTO!?"

_Run!_

Now instead of the warm colors invading his sight it was the hospital colors that were trying to become clear.

_just as fast as I can_

He didn't want to see the hospital, the stupid dull colors. But then flashes of dark blue and black tore into the sunny sky.

_To the middle of nowhere_

He knew those colors but before he couldn't place a recognized image with them. Then they disappeared, gone like they'd never been there just now trying to rip into his dream. He was violently jerked back and forth between the warm dream and the hospital.

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

His arms, his legs, his chest, he felt something on him everywhere. He felt a sharp stinging all over his back and he clenched his eyes shut trying to block it all out. It was beginning to hurt.

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

"Naruto?!" a broken cry of his name unclenched his eyes. **He** was there… **he** was holding him in **his** arms, crying. It made his heart ache to see his love cry… his **drug**.

_Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_

His body contracted, pain like hot lava running in his veins. His hands clawed at his body creating crimson jagged lines across his pale skin. He opened his mouth as only silent screams fell out.

_You keep makin' me ill_

**Sasuke**… 'stop.'

_Run!_

He pulled away from **him**, his body rolled onto the floor. His skin felt like it was sizzling as it touched the cold hospital tiles.

_just as fast as I can_

The dream, he wanted it to come back. He wanted to forget…

_To the middle of nowhere_

forget it all and live in the dream. He was alone but he could deal with that, he didn't want to be hurt anymore. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore.

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

The villagers who hated him, the friends who lied to him, …

_And I swear you're just like a pill_

and his love, his **drug**… just forget it all.

_Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill_

His dream didn't come back to him, he still felt the drugs taking their killing course throughout his blood. The pain had made his body numb, he wished it worked on the pain in his heart.

_Your keep makin' me ill_

**His** hands tried to touch him but every time he weakly pulled away. The doctors knew there was nothing they could do, just sit there and watch the boy they'd come to known as too good of a person die. He threw the crumpled up pictures that was in his pocket at the raven.

_your makin' me run_

"Naruto…" was all that was whispered as his dream came back full force. Into the warmth of the sunlit meadow he ran… here, he won't know hurt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Please review!!


End file.
